Deep Inside
by Yuzu Malfoy
Summary: O caos se mostra presente na vida de todos, Ginny não sabe se a escola abre ou não, nem se volta pra lá. Draco, bm, Draco resolve dar um rumo diferente à sua vida, com ajuda do outro lado.1a Fic publicada... Paciencia comigo gente .
1. Chapter 1

Epílogo:

Era um dia nublado, com curtas chuvas de verão. Hogwarts se encontrava mais sombria do que nunca diante do clima desanimador. Ao centro do grande salão principal, se encontrava apenas uma grande mesa, todos os professors se encontravam ali, mas só uma pessoa tinha a palavra e o resto só escutavam a voz rouca da mulher.

" A situação é muito delicada, eu não tenho certeza do que fazer ainda, não tenho certeza do que Dumbledore queria". Disse McGonagall com uma voz cansada. Todos na mesa se entreolharam.

" McGonagall, todos nós sabemos que Dumbledore sempre quis ver a escola aberta, não importando o número de alunos que aparecessem " interferiu Flitwick.

" Eu sei". Disse McGonagall apertando os dedos entre as mãos. " Mas agora, a situação mudou terrivelmente, Você-Sabe-Quem esta ai, atacando todos à luz do dia, sem dó… Ja se passaram um mês e meio desde que dumbledore se foi e a vida de todos só piora, ninguém sabe muito bem o que diz a profecia"

" Então existe mesmo uma profecia?" indagou Slughorn. McGonagall hesitou, não tinha certeza de tinha dito algo certo.

" Sim ela existe…" declarou por fim " mas nenhum de nós aqui sabe o que há naquela profecia, além de Dumbledore, mas conversaremos sobre isso numa outra hora, a grande questão pelo qual chamei todos vocês foi saber, por votação se a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts vai ser reaberta ou não" ela passou os olhos rapidamente pela mesa. Todos pareciam confusos, perdidos, obviamente ninguém mais tinha certeza do que fazer, com tempos como esse, estava claro, que todos gostariam de passar mais o tempo com suas famílias. " os que estiverem de acordo com a abertura da escola levantem a mão". O silêncio pairou sobre a mesa, algumas mãos se levantaram. McGonagall olhou em volta apreensiva contando as mãos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Deviam ser quase 2 horas da manhã quando Ginny finalmente resolveu voltar para seu quarto, a Sra. Weasley estava adormecida sob a mesa, Ginny achou melhor não acorda-la. Havia ficado na cozinha por mais de 5 horas à espera de seu pai e George do hospital St. Mungus. Ele havia sido atacado por comensais no Beco Diagonal a dois dias, haviam vários feridos, sabia-se que uma garota de Hogwarts morreu no acidente, mas nada mais… Fred se salvou por estar no porão da loja na hora do incidente.

Já se formava agora uma grande onda de medo na população bruxa de Londres, as ruas estavam mais vazias, o Beco estava quase todo fechado, ninguém se atrevia sair até mesmo para trabalhar. Trouxas e Medi-Bruxos eram atacados em todos os cantos, mas poucas prisões eram feitas. O ministério estava um verdadeiro caos, assim como o St .Mungus que estava abarrotado de bruxos feridos por maldições e feitiços dos mais diversos.

Ginny sentou-se à janela observando a lua ser escondida pelas nuvens, mirando agora o espelho ela via si mesma completamente acabada, grandes olheiras vindas de noites sem dormir, algumas gorduras ficando mais aparentes devido a grande quantidade de chocolate ingerida nas ultimas semanas e cabelos muito embaraçados e mal cuidado preso a um coque mal feito.

"_Inacreditável_" pensou com os olhos marejados. Não só se referindo a ela mesma, mas como também a toda série de acontecimentos até agora. Para Ginny, Harry sempre for a uma paixão muito forte não correspondida e finalmente, quando consegue o que queria, ele acaba com tudo, mesmo ela dizendo que estaria disposta a lutar contra tudo e todos do lado dele. "_E ele chega e diz que NÃO PODE, MAS FICAR COMIGO_". Estava triste, com raiva e cansada, por sua mente só se passava à cena de seu primeiro beijo com Harry logo após a vitória da Grifinória, tudo tinha sido tão bom. Tudo isso culpa do Você-Sabe-Quem, Snape traidor e tudo que tinha alguma ligação com esse tipo de gente. "_Que vida…"_

Escutou barulhos vindo do andar de baixo, seu pai deveria estar de volta com George. Logo escutou a voz de sua mãe.

"FILHO!" gritou a Sra. Weasley. Ela resolveu descer, saiu trotando pelas escadas e pulou os 5 últimos degraus. A Sra. Weasley se encontrava agarrada ao seu próprio filho, deixando-o se ar, enquanto o Sr. Weasley relutava em fazer com que ela o largasse. "Mamãe ficou tão preocupada" disse com lágrimas nos olhos "Pensei que… Deixa pra lá" George se soltou por fim da mãe e Ginny foi abraçá-lo.

"Senti sua falta maninho" disse aliviada de ver o irmão em casa novamente. George deu um sorriso de agrado e soltou a irmã.

"Eu vou ir dormir agora se vocês não se importam" nem parecia o mesmo George de sempre, estava muito abatido, magro e já não se escutava mais tantas brincadeiras vindas dele. "Noticias do Harry?" A Sra. Weasley fez que não com uma cara triste. George deu de costas e subiu para seu quarto. Ginny deu boa noite aos pais sem falar mais nada.

Harry não dava noticias há alguns dias já, a ultima vez que tinham o visto, foi quando voltaram à Toca, mesmo assim ele só havia ficado por uma noite e rumado para casa dos Dursley e até então, tudo era mistério. Ron havia ficado fulo da vida com Harry por não ter deixado-o ir, assim como Hermione, mas pelo que Ginny conseguiu escutar Ron e Mione estavam dispostos a ir atrás de Harry no começo do ano e não comparecer a Hogwarts, mesmo se ela fosse aberta, o que parecia agora, um acontecimento bem remoto.

A garota deitou na cama ainda absorta em pensamentos, tudo acontecia tão rápido, queria sair mais na rua, ver Collin, que não via há algum tempo, Marie e todo o resto de seus amigos, que agora se encontravam presos dentro de casa, com medo de sair. Apagou alguns minutes depois, com o vago pressentimento de que sua vida não poderia ficar pior.

Acordou com o sol batendo sem dó sobre a mobília clara de seu quarto, sentou na cama sem muita intenção de sair dali. Ficou a fitar o dia que pairava sobre sua frente e com um estalo, uma coruja muito grande e branca com lindas listras negras pousou sob o peitoril da janela.

"Collin" sussurrou ao reconhecer a coruja do amigo. Ela se levantou da cama e foi à janela. Retirou o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho e começou a ler.

"_Amiga,_

_Quanto tempo que a gente não se fala, com esses tempos eu tenho me sentido muito triste. Eu queria muito poder conversar com você, aconteceu algumas coisas esses dias, que ta me matando amiga. Por favor, _( a letra começou a ficar tremida), _queria que você encontrasse comigo o mais rápido possível, não sei nem onde te encontrar, não da pra sair tranqüilo de casa. Será que dava para eu ir à sua casa? Ou sei lá, qualquer coisa, desde que eu posso te ver de novo e conversar._

_Beijinhos,_

_Collin"_

Ginny terminou de ler a carta preocupada, o que será que tinha acontecido com o garoto? Ele poderia ter sido atacado por Você-Sabe-Quem, ou algo pior. Ela estalou os dedos das mãos de nervosismo. "_O que eu faço_?"

Onde encontraria com Collin, sua casa estava começando a voltar ao normal e não sabia se seria uma boa idéia chamar Collin agora. Talvez fosse melhor se fossem para o Beco, afinal, já tinham atacado lá uma vez, provavelmente não atacariam novamente.

"Espera-se…" Começou a escrever uma carta de resposta a Collin:

" _Collin, _

_Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia você vir aqui em casa agora, o clima aqui não ta muito bom, mamãe esta sempre deprimida e George acabou de voltar do hospital. O que você acha de nos encontrarmos no Beco Diagonal hoje de tarde? Sei que você vai achar absurdo, mas já atacaram lá uma vez, então acho que não terá muitos problemas se a gente for pra lá só por algumas horinhas. O que você acha?Vou tentar convencer minha mãe, te mando uma coruja avisando se ela deixou ou não e me manda uma de volta o mais rápido possível._

_Beijos, _

_Ginny"_

A ruiva lavou o rosto após despachar Pichi com a carta e desceu para tomar o café da manhã, somente seus pais estavam lá. A Sra. Weasley estava muito pálida, olhos inchados e cabelo muito desarrumado. Ginny há alguns dias a havia escutado conversando com seu pai sobre a falta de noticias de Harry, o que a deixou meio abalada.

"Bom dia Ginny" disse sua mãe "esta abatida hoje…" Ginny deu um sorrisinho de lado, pegou panquecas no montinho do meio e começou a comer.

"Estão todos dormindo ainda?" o pai fez que sim. "Então vão acordar já, já" pensou triste. "Eu queria perguntar, se eu poderia me encontrar com o Collin hoje." ela olhou de esgoela para os dois.

"Ele vai vir aqui… Ou você vai lá?"

"A gente, tava pensando, em ir no… Beco Diagonal" A Sra. Weasley parou de comer e fitou-a com olhos penetrantes, o Sr. Weasley levou as mãos à cabeça lentamente e esfregou a testa. Por alguns segundos Ginny viu o tempo parar, sabia quando sua mãe fazia essa cara, lembrava muito bem quando os gêmeos aprontavam ou falavam alguma coisa que ela não gostava, era sinal que vinha discurso pela frente. Ela deu um suspiro longo, mas seu pai entreviu antes dela começar a falar.

"Você pode sim", Ginny arregalou os olhos, assim como Molly.

"Que?" disseram em uníssono.

"Você pode ir sim" ela abriu a boca pra falar, mas a Sra. Weasley foi mais rápida.

"Como assim você pode ir?" disse a Sra.Weasley levantando um pouco o tom de voz.

"Isso mesmo, você pode ir, mas é só me prometer que você vai olhar muito bem para todos os lados e que qualquer movimento suspeito, entre dentro de alguma loja e se esconda o melhor possível. Por mais aurores que estejam na rua não é seguro." Gina fez que sim com a cabeça. "Vai, sobe pra se arrumar e mandar a carta para seu amigo" ele sorriu bondosamente para Ginny, mas ela pode ver claramente que ele não concordava com o que estava fazendo e sentiu o receio do pai. Logo se levantou e quando estava fechando a porta da cozinha viu os olhos dela brilhando de fúria.

Ela subiu o primeiro degrau da escada, mas resolveu ficar pra escutar o que viria. Foi à voz da Sra. Weasley a vir primeiro.

"Mas Arthur! Ela vai acabar morrendo se for lá fora" alguns soluços podiam ser escutados agora.

"Nós não podemos prender todos eles aqui em casa até Você-Sabe-Quem ser derrotado Molly"

"Eu sei, mas só de pensar em perder ela, eu fico mal. Depois do acidente com George, oh, George o que será do meu menino Arthur" ela desabou a chorar. Ginny não entendeu, George estava e casa se recuperando, por que ela estava preocupada? Não pensou mais nisso, sua mãe continuou a falar. "E você sabe muito bem que não é questão de prender Arthur e sim proteger ela do que esta lá fora"

"Molly, não vamos mais discutir isso tudo bem? Olha eu sei que a situação lá fora é fora do controle, mas ela andava tão triste esses dias, você sabe que será melhor se ela poder ver os amigos dela pelo menos um pouco."

"Eu... não... quero que ela morra Arthur... não quero perder meus filhos..." a voz tremia violentamente, logo o barulho de choro foi escutado. Ginny estava sentada na escada com as mãos entrando em seus cabelos, bagunçando-os, lagrimas corriam silenciosamente por seu rosto. "_Porque isso esta acontecendo? Eu preciso muito ver o Collin mãe, eu não agüento mais ficar em casa"._

Ela subiu as escadas silenciosamente ao som do choro desesperado de sua mãe, ficou feliz por nenhum filho mais escutasse o que a mãe dissera. Sentou na cama e olhou pela janela, o sol que antes batia fortemente em eu quarto parecia-lhe agora ter desaparecido, perdido o calor era como se o dia agora refletisse seu humor radiante no começo e começando a perder o brilho com as horas.

Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu rapidamente para Collin avisando-o de que se ele fosse mesmo, deveria estar em frente à sorveteria à uma hora no Beco Diagonal.

Entrou debaixo do chuveiro, como isso a deixava relaxada, não podia deixar isso acabar com sua vida, entraria em depressão se não lutasse contra esse sentimento esmagador de medo e ódio juntos, que agora a atormentavam. Seu coração vivia apertado, se pensasse em sua mãe, o pensamento de que ela poderia ser morta por Você-Sabe-Quem a jogava contra a parede, assim como todos outros que ela amava. Se parasse por um minuto e pensasse muito neles, a idéia de que eles poderiam ser mortos a deixava sem forças e ela agora tinha cada dia o pressentimento que tudo não ia acabar tão bem quanto ela queria.


End file.
